Blog utente:Chick Joe/Media e contenuti non canonici e personali (Bokuman)
Per la galleria, cliccare qui. |-|A= A tutto reality :Vedi Media, A, A tutto reality. ---- Adventure Time ---- Akame Ga Kill ---- Animal Crossing ---- Animaniacs :Vedi Media, A, Animaniacs. ---- Art of Fighting ---- Atelier Ryza: Ever Darkness & the Secret Hideout ---- Azur Lane |-|B= Back Street Girls ---- Backroom Casting Couch Bayonetta :Vedi Media, B, Bayonetta. ---- Black Clover ---- Bleach ---- Boku no Pico ---- Boku to Misaki-sensei ---- Borderlands :Vedi Media, B, Borderlands. |-|C= Candy Candy ---- Cautious Hero ---- Cooking Mama |-|D= DARLING in the FRANXX ---- DanMachi ---- Danny Phantom ---- Darkstalkers ---- DC Comics :Vedi Media, D, DC Comics. ---- Death Note ---- Demon Slayer - Kimetsu no yaiba ---- DeviantArt ---- Digimon ---- Do You Love Your Mom and Her Two-Hit Multi-Target Attacks? ---- Doki Doki Literature Club ---- Doom ---- Dora l'esploratrice ---- Dr. Stone ---- Dragon Ball ---- Dumbbell nan-kilo moteru? |-|E= Ecco Pippo! ---- El mundo surrealista de Any Malu ---- Elfen Lied ---- Emergence (Metamorphosis) ---- Eromanga-sensei |-|F= Fairy Tail ---- Fatal Fury :Vedi Media, F, Fatal Fury. ---- Fate/Grand Order ---- Final Fantasy :Vedi Media, F, Final Fantasy. ---- Fire Emblem ---- Fire Force ---- Folclore natalizio :Vedi Media, F, Folclore natalizio. ---- Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma ---- Frozen - Il regno di ghiaccio ---- Futurama :Vedi Media, F, Futurama. |-|G= Gabriel DropOut ---- Giù le mani da Eizouken! ---- Gli Incredibili :Vedi Media, G, Gli Incredibili. ---- Goblin Slayer ---- Gundam Build Fighters |-|H= Halo ---- Hazbin Hotel ---- High School DxD ---- Highschool of the Dead ---- Hotel Transylvania |-|I= I Love You, Colonel Sanders! ---- Il laboratorio di Dexter ---- Internet Explorer ---- Interspecies Reviewers |-|K= Kaguya-sama: Love is War ---- Kakegurui ---- Kemono Michi: Rise Up ---- Kid Icarus ---- Kill la Kill ---- Know Your Meme ---- Komi Can't Communicate ---- Kono subarashii sekai ni shukufuku o! |-|L= La leggenda di Korra :Vedi Media, La leggenda di Korra. ---- La malinconia di Haruhi Suzumiya ---- La strada per El Dorado :Vedi Media, L, La strada per El Dorado. ---- Le bizzarre avventure di JoJo ---- Le tenebrose avventure di Billy e Mandy ---- League of Legends ---- Little Witch Academia ---- Lo straordinario mondo di Gumball ---- Love Hina ---- Love Live! |-|M= Magical Sempai ---- Marvel Comics :Vedi Media, D, Marvel Comics. ---- Mega Man ---- Metal Slug 2 ---- Metroid ---- Mirai Nikki - Future Diary ---- Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid ---- Monogatari ---- Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls ---- Mortal Kombat ---- My Hero Academia ---- My Life as a Teenage Robot ---- My Little Pony - Equestria Girls |-|N= Naruto :Vedi Media, N, Naruto. ---- Neon Genesis Evangelion ---- New Horizon ---- NieR:Automata ---- Nisekoi: False Love |-|O= One Piece :Vedi Media, O, One Piece. ---- One-Punch Man ---- Oresuki ---- Overlord ---- Overwatch |-|P= Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt ---- Persona 5 ---- Please Tell Me! Galko-chan ---- Pokémon ---- Prison School ---- Pucca |-|Q= Queen's Blade :Vedi Media, Q, Queen's Blade. |-|R= Ranma ½ ---- Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World ---- River City Girls ---- RWBY |-|S= Saga of Taya the Evil ---- Scooby-Doo :Vedi Media, S, Scooby-Doo. ---- Sfondamento dei cieli Gurren Lagann ---- Shantae ---- Shimoneta ---- Skullgirls ---- Soul Eater ---- Splatoon ---- SSSS.GRIDMAN ---- Street Fighter Vedi Media, S, Street Fighter. ---- Super Mario Vedi Media, S, Super Mario. ---- Sword Art Online |-|T= THE iDOLM@STER ---- The Helpful Fox Senko-san ---- The King of Fighters ---- The Legend of Zelda ---- The Quintessential Quintuplets ---- The Rising of the Shield Hero ---- The Seven Deadly Sins ---- To Love-Ru ---- tumblr |-|U= Uzaki-chan Wants to Hang Out! |-|V= Vita da slime ---- Vita reale |-|W= Wataten!: An Angel Flew Down to Me ---- Wendy's :Vedi Media, W, Wendy's. ---- Wii Fit |-|Y= YouTube ---- Yu-Gi-Oh! |-|Z= Zombie Land Saga Categoria:Blog posts